The Power to Purify Darkness
by Mizuhashi Kazuma
Summary: COMPLETE.Sequel to the Dark Crest of Courage.Read to find out what happens! Chp 16 uploaded! the 2nd story to the Dark Age Saga! Some romance. Taiora, Takari, Alikato and Daikari
1. Prologue

**Digimon Adventure**

**A sequel to the Dark Crest of Courage**

**Now comes**

**The Power to purify darkness**

**Prologue**

_**Davis and Tai faced off in the DigiWorld. Neither backing down. BlackWarGreymon and ExVeemon went head-to-head. BlackWarGreymon was winning and he finished ExVeemon with his Dramon Killer. ExVeemon was thrown over to the Southern Quadrant. Davis, too, as the explosion by the Dramon Killer caused him to fly there. He landed with a THUD and lost consciousness. **_

_**When Davis woke up, he found himself in a bakery. He noticed Demiveemon sleeping beside him.**_

"_Where am I?"_

_**Just then, a boy, wearing goggles, walked in with a red dinosaur- like digimon. The boy smiled.**_

"_**Hi! What's your name?"**_

"_**Davis."**_

"_**Hi, Davis. My name's Takato."**_

_**End of Prologue**_


	2. New allies and a new digivice

**Chapter 1**

**New allies and a new digivice**

Davis walked around the neighbourhood with Takato. He had left Demiveemon with Guilmon at Guilmon's shed. Takato showed him his school, HYPNOS and some other places. Davis just nodded. He wondered why he had landed in the Southern Quadrant. Davis was bewildered by how strange Takato's D-Arc looked like. He looked at his D-3. He was surprised that it had changed to a D-Arc, gold with black linings. Takato asked him if he wanted to meet the gang. Davis nodded.

At the park, Davis was introduced to Rika, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, Ryo, and Suzie, Ai and Mako and their digimon partners. The others just shook hands and said hi but Kazu and Kenta jumped on him.

"Are you the Davis from the Eastern Quadrant?"

Davis nodded and then, both boys shrieked and yelled.

"DAVIS MOTMOMIYA OF THE EASTERN QUADRANT IS HERE AT THE PARK!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just then, a mob ran towards the park. Takato grabbed Davis hand and they both ran back to Matsuki bakery. The others following close behind. Davis was actually enjoying the attention and he realized he had a crush on Rika. Takato had noticed as Rika seemed to blush every time Davis winked at him.

At night before bedtime, Takato cornered Davis and threatened him.

"Keep your hands off Rika. She's mine and you don't take her away. Go find some other gal! GOT IT?"

Davis was afraid of Takato's threat and agreed. Takato cooled down and he became his cheerful self again but Davis noticed Takato looked at him with hateful eyes. Davis sighed and wondered how Kari and the others were doing. He noticed his crest was still with him. He prayed for their safety. He cried silently. Davis knew he needed to return to the Eastern Quadrant to fight Tai.

"_**How am I supposed to get back? If only I was stronger, I would not have landed here. Kari, I hope you are safe." Then, Davis fell asleep.**_

**At the Eastern Quadrant, Real Word**

The digidestineds were shocked to hear that Kari, Izzy and Sora were kidnapped and Davis was missing. Matt decided to take charge. He told Joe, Yolei, Ken and T.K to try to locate the missing trio while he, Mimi, and Cody will try to find Davis without encountering Tai. They all nodded and went separate ways. They did not know a figure was watching them. Tai had heard their plan. He returned to the DigiWorld to devise a plan to make sure his 'friends' fail.

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 2**

**Two more dark digidestineds **

**Davis had gotten on Takato's bad side. How will he cope with the Tamers and will he be able to get back? Kari has a plan of escape but her plan can only see one safely out. Will they carry out the plan? What has Tai has in store for the digidestineds? Read on!!!!**

**TaiAmatuerWriter93: Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter. Hope DCOC is not too short! Please continue reviewing my stories! Thanks!**


	3. 2 more dark digidestineds

**Chapter 2**

**Two more dark digidestineds**

**Digiworld, Eastern Quadrant**

Izzy, Sora and Kari find themselves in an abandoned castle. Kari noticed that their digimon partners are missing so were their crests. She called out to them. Izzy scowled and told her to shut up. He was so harsh that Kari had tears rolling down her cheeks. Sora pushed Izzy away and tried to comfort Kari. Izzy frowned and started thinking of how to get out. Suddenly, the trio heard footsteps. It was Tai and ChaosAlphamon. Tai seemed to be not happy with something and ChaosAlphamon was whimpering. Tai noticed Kari crying. Tai gave her an annoyed and disgusted look which gave Kari a chill down her spine.

"Well, well. Three digidestineds in the bag. Your job is not finish, ChaosAlphamon. I want you to capture Mimi and Cody. Matt may be too powerful for you as Gabumon can digivolve to mega. UNDERSTAND?"

ChaosAlphamon nodded and quickly ran out; obviously afraid Tai would bash him up. Then, Tai turned to face his 'friends'. Tai looked over at Izzy.

"HEY EINSTEIN!!! You better not think of an escape plan! This castle has only one exit and that's the entrance. Sora, it's unfortunate that you have to be my enemy. Why not you join me?"

Sora gave Tai a "FORGET-IT" look. Tai seemed a little heartbroken and left the chamber. Kari, who had been quiet the whole time, had a plan but only one can escape. The duo listened and refused to take part. Kari sweet-talked Izzy and he agreed to it. Sora cursed Izzy for being so naïve and agreed as well.

Later……….

Sora and Izzy present themselves in front of Tai and asked if they could join them. Tai became a bit suspicious as Kari did not come with them and pretended to think and at the same time watched the monitors. He was surprised Kari, Gatomon and the Crest of Light were gone. Tai was furious. He told his Ogremon guards to bring them to the lab. The duo saw their crests emitting dark energy. Their digimon partners' data were corrupted and they became like BlackAgumon. The duo struggled to break free but to no avail. Tai took the dark crests and put on their necks.

"AAAAAAH!!!!!" the duo screamed until the darkness took over them. Tai looked at them with pure satisfaction and smiled.

_**Sora and Izzy were lost and joined Tai in his quest of dominating the DigiWorld.**_

Kari heard the screams and regretted of what she had done. Anyway, it was Izzy who helped find where her crest and Gatomon were and it was Sora who cared for her feelings. Gatomon noticed the sorrowful expression on her face and told her what's done is done. Kari wiped her tears and she, with Gatomon, returned to the Real World to tell the others what happened.

**Real World, Southern Quadrant**

Ever since Davis had made Takato mad, he was afraid to become friends with the Tamers. He usually sits in a corner while the Tamers had their meeting. Rika wanted to see what's going on but Takato always tell her to leave Davis alone. Kazu, surprisingly, was also concerned. After a meeting, he asked Davis.

"Well, I had caught Takato on his bad side. I am just freaked by it. He got angry as I said I liked Rika."

Kazu gave him a 'what-the-hell' look. He could not believe Davis would like Rika as well. He sighed.

"What about you hang out with me and Kenta for tomorrow? We are going to the amusement park."

Davis happily agreed. Kazu gave him a thumbs-up and both boys went home. At Matsuki bakery, Takato apologized Davis for losing his temper. Davis told him to forget about it. Takato smiled and went to make bread to sell for the next day. Davis went to his bedroom and saw his D-Arc and crests glowing brightly. Demiveemon was sleeping soundly on the bed.

Davis lied down on the bed.

"_Why did my D-Arc and crest glow? Did something bad happen to the Kari and the rest? I really need to go back but how?"_

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**The meeting with the four Sovereigns**

**Azulongmon asked for a meeting with the Tamers and Davis. Why is there a meeting? Furthermore, will the remaining digidestineds be able to fight against the 3 dark digidestineds? Read on people!!!! **


	4. Meeting with the four Sovereigns

**Chapter 3**

**The meeting with the four Sovereigns**

**Real World, Southern Quadrant**

Davis has been with the Tamers for a year now. He got used to using the cards in battle and can now battle digimon with ease. Takato seemed glad that Davis managed to adjust his life here. Then, Takato felt a strong surge of energy flowing through him. He fell to the ground. He tried to get up nut to no avail. He wanted to shout to Davis to help him but his mouth opened and no sound came out. Then, Takato lost consciousness.

_**Takato's Dream**_

_Takato looked around him in awe and fear. He saw nothing but darkness. He screamed with pain when the surge of energy returned to haunt him. Takato then realized he had felt and used this power before. _

_**The Digital Hazard has awakened once more.**_

"_Noooooooo!!! That's not true! I thought I sealed the Digital Hazard. It was sealed by my digivolution to Gallantmon"Crimson Mode!!!! _

_**Well looks like you have to seal it again. The Digital Hazard had awoken as it had felt a powerful burst of dark energy in the DigiWorld. I have an advice to you which Azulongmon told you. Careful of your temper. We do not want a repeat of Megidramon. Anyways, Azulongmon wants the Tamers to meet him in the DigiWorld tomorrow. See you Child of the Hazard!**_

"_Wait!!!!Don't go! I still have more questions for you!"_

_**All in due time Hazard boy.**_

_Takato shook his head and cried to himself. He cannot believe that the Digital Hazard is coming back. Then, he fell in a pit!_

_**End of dream**_

Takato awoke and saw Rika and Jeri sitting beside him. Rika was so relieved he was okay; she hugged him to the floor. Takato could have sworn she had broken his hand because of this but he found that he was just exaggerating. Rika was sobbing. Takato was not surprised, Jeri was.

"There now, Rika. It's okay. I'm fine now so don't cry anymore okay? C'mon, give me a big smile, my sweet DigiQueen. Yes, that's it."

Jeri was surprised to see Rika smiling and blushing. Jeri knew Rika liked Takato and wanted him to notice her. Well, she got her wish. Then, Takato kissed Rika on the lips and Rika passionately kissed him back. Jeri left the room to give the two lovebirds some privacy.

**In the Matsuki Bakery Living Room**

Davis told Henry and Ryo about his dream. Henry did not give his answer at once as he had to think of something. Ryo gave his views and think they should head to the DigiWorld. Henry and Jeri, who just entered and heard the whole conversation, nodded. Henry gave Suzie and Kenta a call while Jeri gave Kazu and Impmon a call. Ryo left early to make sure things are okay in the DigiWorld.

Just then, Takato entered with Rika holding his hand and keeping close to him. Davis noticed Rika was in a lovesick mood. He had seen Kari looked like this when she was with him. Davis told the situation to Takato. Takato nodded and Rika, well, does not seem to have heard what Davis said.

**At the park**

Davis was the one who arrived the last, with Veemon. He ran straight for Guilmon's shed and entered the portal with the Tamers. He did not notice a girl with a Biyomon tailing him and entered the portal as well.

**Digiworld, Southern Quadrant**

The Tamers were met with Azulongmon and Baihumon. Zhuqiaomon and Ebonwumon were currently busy so they cannot attend the meeting. Azulongmon warned the Tamers about the existence of the dark digidestineds and leader was Tai Kamiya, leader of the digidestineds of the Eastern Quadrant. He has two subordinates, Izzy of Knowledge and Sora of Love. He also tells them how Davis had landed in the Southern Quadrant in the first place. He told the tamers of the battle with shook the DigiWorld in the Eastern Quadrant. The battle between BlackWargreymon and Exvemmon caused a major disturbance in the DigiWorld and Davis lost, subsequently sending him to the quadrant of the Tamers. Before Azulongmon could debrief them, a BlackBiyomon attacked them. Davis recognized immediately the girl whose BlackBiyomon attacked. It was Sora.

"Sora…..looks like you join Tai after all."

"Of course. I want to join my sweetheart in his plans to conquer the digiworld. Besides behind every successful man, there is a woman supporting him."

"Grrr…"

"Don't take with that tone. The one responsible who changed me is not Tai."

"Then who?"

"It's Kari. In all her selfishness, she escaped and left Izzy and me to rot as Tai's comrades but I am not complaining. It's not so bad after all."

Takato shouted" Tamers lets take down that bird!"

Sora immediately warp-digivolved BlackBiyomon.

**BlackBiyomon warp-digivolve to DarkPhoenixmon.**

Davis was filled with anger and he wanted Tai to pay. First, he must defeat Sora.

"Veemon. Let's try biomerge digivolution."

"Okay, Davis! Lead the way."

**Biomerge Digivolution**

**Veemon biomerge-digivolve toooooooooooooo**

**UlForceVeedramon!!!**

Sora was stunned by the evolution. UlForceVeedramon prepared to take down DarkPhoenixmon.

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 4**

**Gallantmon, Guardian of the Hazard Gate between the DigiWorld and the Dark Realm**


	5. Gallantmon:Guardian of the Hazard Gate

**Chapter 4**

**Gallantmon, Guardian of the Hazard Gate between the DigiWorld and the Dark Realm**

The Tamers could not believe their eyes. Davis and Veemon had biomerged to become UlForceVeedramon. Henry was the first to snap out of it and decided to join in the action. Followed by Rika and Ryo.

**Terriermon biomerged toooooooooo**

**MegaGargomon**

**Renamon biomerged toooooooooo**

**Sakuyamon**

**Cyberdramon biomerged tooooooooo**

**Justimon**

Takato and Guilmon helped to see the others to safety. Takato knew there is more to Davis that meets the eye.

"When the battle is over, Davis and I are going to have a long, nice chat."

He did not realize Jeri and Kenta had overheard.

"What do you think is bothering Takato?"

"Beats me."

Behind them, UlForceVeedramon went head-to-head with DarkPhoenixmon. The other megas wanted to help but the proud dragon digimon ordered them to back off. They refused. UlForceVeedramon shook his head in disappointment and he quickly knocked them out. The megas landed on the ground unconscious. Sora was laughing heartily looking at what UlForceVeedramon had done.

"Getting cocky are you dear dragon?"

UlForceVeedramon chuckled and this irritated Sora.

"What's so funny, horn-head?"

"It's just that you are making insults when you about to lose. I'm not cocky! This is my fight as you are Tai's subordinate and not to forget, you are his lover! I want to pay him back to what he did to me and ExVeemon. Prepare yourself DarkPhoenixmon!"

Sora knew she was going to lose. She hurriedly told her digimon to de-digivolve and she and BlackBiyomon escaped. UlForceVeedramon split back to Davis and Veemon. They were so exhausted by the fight that they immediately lost consciousness. Takato and the gang carried them and they left for the Real World. Azulongmon reappeared and asked for Takato to stay. Takato hand Davis over to Kazu and stayed behind to know what Azulongmon wanted to tell him.

Back at the park, Davis had woken up and was interrogated by the Tamers.

They shot him with a lot of questions that left Davis in a spin causing to have a headache. Davis, who had enough, shouted at them that he would explain it all when Takato returns.

Takato came back an hour later. He seemed pale and the Tamers asked what was going on. As usual, Takato just shrugged it off and said he was fine. He looked at Davis. That's when his rage started to show. Davis could see that Takato wanted immediate answers so that's what he gave them. He told them he being late for the meeting was not on purpose.

**Davis story/Davis's P.O.V**

**I was walking home alone from school as usual when a digimon jumped at me. It was a big dog and my D-Arc gave me some information about it. It was a mega-level data digimon, Dobermon. I know you guys have met Dobermon and his best friend or partner, Alice. Alice came to me and told her she was acting as a representative for Azulongmon. She told me that in order to defeat the dark digidestineds, Veemon needs to reach mega. So she gave me this orb, filled with so much energy and power, and I sort of used it or something. I looked at her at first thinking she was crazy. Alice told me she did the same thing to Ryo. You ask me why? I'm not sure. Alice and Dobermon left right after they gave me the orb. So that's all.**

**End of story**

**Takato's P.O.V**

**I was kind of shock hearing Davis's story. It never occurred to me Alice would help him. Anyways, I biomerged naturally with Guilmon so I know nothing of this orb. Ryo seemed to be sharing at experience with Davis. Kazu and Kenta seemed jealous and they looked solemn nowadays. Makes me worried for them. Jeri was keeping Suzie, Ai and Mako busy. That girl is so good with children. I wished she fall for me instead of Henry. Still, I got Rika. At least she is strong and tough but I wished she stop hitting me for the fun of it. Davis is just like me. Somebody with a lot of secrets. The Digital Hazard is very complicated, like Azulongmon said to me. I will tell them when the time is right. Davis…Rika….Jeri…Henry…everybody, goodbye. I would be living tomorrow. I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me.**

**End of P.O.V.**

Rika and Davis noticed Takato's woeful expression. Davis approached him.

"Hey, buddy. Anything wrong?"

"No. Just thinking?"

"About what?"

"Nothing important, Davis. Thanks for caring. I want to be left alone for awhile. Okay?"

Davis nodded and Takato left the park.

"Guilmon! Come here, boy!"

"Okay, Takato!"

Davis spotted Takato talking to Guilmon very quickly and Guilmon seemed lost in the midst of it. Then, the duo left. Davis did not know they will be gone for good.

**Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

**Takato's P.O.V.**

**I knew this is the best thing to do. The Digital Hazard will become wilder if the dark digidestineds grow in number. Guilmon will digivolve to Megidramon automatically if the darkness engulfed the light completely. I wrote a very long letter to each of the Tamers, except Ryo, and Davis. Azulongmon told me it could be contain if the Hazard became the gate between the DigiWorld and the Dark Realm. The Hazard is impenetrable and will be put to good use. To protect the gate, the digimon with the complete control of the hazard will guard it. The digimon is Gallantmon.**

**Azulongmon told me I still had time to think but I have made up my mind. Guilmon too. I released the Hazard's full power and created the gate then I biomerged.**

**Guilmon biomerged tooooooooooo**

**Gallantmon!!!!**

**I felt the need to protect the gate. I will protect the gate with my life. I promised Azulongmon that. Before I went up to do my job, Azulongmon did something and then I saw ChaosGallantmon standing beside me.**

"**What the…heck? Azulongmon, what did you do?"**

"**This is ChaosGallantmon. The Darkness of the Hazard. He will protect the gate from the Dark Realm. You will do it from the DigiWorld."**

"**Why?"**

**ChaosGallantmon looked at me as if I asked just a stupid question.**

"**It's because the Light of the Hazard, meaning you Gallantmon, can be corrupted if you are in the Dark Realm and you may become evil like Sora Takaenouchi! Get it inside your brain Goggle head!!!"**

**I frowned as only Rika is allowed to call me that. I looked at Azulongmon and nodded. I was ready for this job but I had one more question.**

"**Azulongmon, can I ever return to my friends?"**

**Azulongmon looked at me pitifully.**

"**It depends but there is only a 2 chance the Hazard Gate will be destroyed. Still, you can visit them in their dreams."**

"**Really? When?"**

"**Anytime you want."**

"**How?"**

"**You'll find a way on your own."**

**I could have sworn Azulongmon just chuckled. I faced the Hazard Gate and Azulongmon teleported me and ChaosGallantmon to the gate. **

**ChaosGallantmon looked at me and patted my shoulder.**

"**Stay strong, kid! You'll do your job fine."**

**I was surprised and wanted to wish ChaosGallantmon luck but he had entered the gate and it had closed behind him.**

**I somehow regretted my decision as I can't help my friends fight anymore. Now all I can do is just watch over them and guide them.**

"**Sniff…."**

**P.O.V ended.**

**Real World, Southern Quadrant**

Rika somehow could feel Takato would not be with her anymore. She just shook her head and believed that it was her imagination. She knew her Goggle head wouldn't abandon her. He had promised her.

**Flashback**

**Rika was hanging out by herself at the park when a MetalGreymon emerged. At that time, only Guilmon can digivolve to ultimate. Rika digivolved Renamon to Kyubimon but the fox digimon was not strong enough to face MetalGreymon. Just when MetalGreymon was going for the kill,**

"**ATOMIC BLASTERS!!!"**

**She saw WarGrowlmon with Takato. Rika already had a crush on him back then. Takato lifted Rika and WarGrowlmon lifted Kyubimon. Just when Rika could stop herself, she said those words.**

"**Takato, do you like me?"**

**Takato was taken aback my Rika's question but nodded nonetheless. Rika felt so happy she kissed him and he kissed her back.**

"**Rika, I love you so much and I promise I'll protect you even it costs my life."**

"**Promise?"**

"**Promise."**

**End of flashback**

Rika went home happily after remembering the promise Takato made. When she got home, she noticed there was a letter at the front door. She picked it up and saw it was addressed to her and it was by Takato. She quickly opened it. There were two letters. One with "Tamers' label while the other is with a 'Takato and Rika Forever'. She read the second letter. She read it thoroughly and couldn't believe. Even if it's true, she would not believe it but she knew not matter how hard she tried, the truth is clear. Takato is gone and he would not come back.

End of chapter

Chapter 5

Digidestineds hunting Part 1: The hunt begins

Coming soon!


	6. DD hunting pt 1: The hunt begins

**Chapter 5**

**Digidestineds hunting Part 1: The hunt begins**

Real world, Southern Quadrant 

Rika cried for Takato who had left her. Takato told her, in the letter, that something important in the DigiWorld required his immediate attention and by doing that, he may not be able to see her again. Rika reread Takato's letter.

To my dearest DigiQueen, Rika Nonaka 

_**I hope you are all right. Things have gotten very complicated and Rika, there are things I need to tell you. First, the Digital Hazard is acting up because of the increasing influence of the dark energies of the dark digidestineds and I needed to contain it. Azulongmon told me to stay behind that day to discuss about it and he told about the Hazard Gate that can be created by the Digital Hazard. It's the only way I could contain it. I asked Guilmon what he thinks and he was with me. So, by now I would be guarding the Hazard gate as Gallantmon. I would not be able to help you guys but I could only observe and watch over you. If you ever see a white knight with a red cape standing in the sky, there would be me. I would always be with you, in your heart. I love you; Rika and I would miss you very much.**_

_**Your boyfriend, Takato**_

_**P.S. If I never come back, don't you dare hit on Ryo or Davis! I love you so much as to trust you to not hit on other men.**_

Rika just smiled and giggled to herself. She decided to go to the DigiWorld to see if she can spot Gallantmon. Renamon met up with her at the park and they went to the DigiWorld. Rika looked up at the sky wishing to see her white knight. Renamon was puzzled.

"What are we looking for, Rika?"

"A knight in the sky."

Renamon gave her Tamer a confused look. Rika frowned at her. She then looked up again but sill can't see Gallantmon. She gave up an hour later and returned to the Real World, filled with sorrow.

High up in the sky, Gallantmon had watched her every move and wanted to come down to greet her but it's impossible as the hazard gate would be unguarded without him.

"You will see me in your dreams, Rika. I'll make sure of it."

Digital World, Eastern Quadrant 

Tai held a meeting at his fortress. Izzy and Sora scowled as their meetings always have to be at Tai's fortress. Their digimon partners did not complain as Tai's fortress was the most luxurious and comfortable. Their human partners' fortresses were like pig sties. Tai was smiling at Sora who was blushing deep red. Izzy was given a demonic look. Izzy just smiled. Tai just sighed.

"Let's get this meeting started. The digidestineds have separated to two groups. Matt is with Mimi and Cody while T.K. is with Ken, Yolei and Joe. Izzy, I want you and Sora to take down T.K's group. I'll handle Matt's group. Understand?"

The duo nodded.

"Sora, be careful and Izzy, if she gets hurt, you are in deep trouble."

Izzy gulped and left with Sora and their digimon partners. Tai turned to face BlackAgumon.

"Let's go, pal."

"Let's"

Matt, Mimi and Cody were wandering around to find Davis when a ball of fire threw them out of the forest. The trio looked up and saw Tai and BlackWarGreymon. Mimi and Cody prepared to retaliate but Matt stopped them.

"You guys try to find Davis. I'll handle Tai. GO! You guys will only slow me down!!! Cody, please take care of Mimi."

Cody nodded and he and Mimi ran back to the forest.

GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TO METALGARURUMON 

The two megas clashed. They were evenly matched but Matt noticed MetalGarurumon winced from time to time and was sometimes too slow to avoid BlackWarGreymon's attacks. Tai laughed at seeing Matt struggle.

Then, a giant missile hit BlackWargeymon. It was GoldRapidmon with Willis. Tai was furious but when he saw Willis's crest of Destiny he smirked.

"BlackWarGreymon, capture Willis and GoldRapidmon immediately!!!!"

Matt knew what Tai was up too.

"MetalGarurumon! Intercept him!!!"

BlackWarGreymon successfully dodged the attack.

"Time to end this battle! TERRA DESTROYER!!! GOODBYE METALGARURUMON!!!!"

It was a direct hit.

MetalGarurumon and Matt were thrown over the cliff and who knows if they survived. Tai smirked and laugh in triumph. Willis and Terriermon were badly injured and BlackWarGreymon carried them to Tai's fortress to be changed. Tai smiled at his sweet victory.

"I have a new subordinate and he possesses the Golden Armour of Destiny. How lucky can I get today? HAHAHA!!!!"

Tai laughed so loud that a certain white knight in the sky heard him. Gallantmon shook his head and did not know what to think.

"Oh…this is bad news indeed. Looks like I have to visit somebody's dream and tell the person of the danger awaits. I know… I can visit Davis. He'll know what to do. I hope."

End of chapter 

**Chapter 6**

**Digidestineds hunting Part 2: the Fall of the Digidestineds**


	7. DD hunting pt 2: the Fall of the DD

Chapter 6

Digidestineds hunting part 2: The Fall of the digidestineds

Digital World, Eastern Quadrant 

Mimi and Cody managed to escape into the forest but they eventually got lost. Mimi, who had summoned Willis to the DigiWorld, knew that Willis was fighting Tai as she saw a Golden Rapidmon flying overhead. Mimi gasped and stopped. She knew Willis would not stand a chance against Tai. Furthermore, Matt was losing. She told Cody and their digimon partners about her plan to return to that battle. Cody looked a bit apprehensive about going back but agreed nonetheless. Before they could even take a step, BlackWarGreymon swooped down and grabbed Mimi and Palmon. Mimi shrieked.

"CODY!!! HELP ME!!!!"

Cody did not now what do. He just stared and his body could not move because of fear. Mimi soon gave up and she lost hope. Tai, who was not far from the scene, grinned.

"Well, that was easy. Hope Izzy and Sora are successful at their end."

Somewhere else in the Digital World 

T.K., Yolei, Ken and Joe were walking in circles. Yolei and Joe were exhausted, leaving T.K. and Ken no choice but to rest. Ken noticed a horde of dark digimons approaching them. T.K. quickly responded.

PATAMON SUPER-DIGIVOLVE TO MAGNAANGEMON

WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO STINGMON

The duo worked as a team to defeat the hostile digimons.

"GATE OF DESTINY!!!"

The digimons were sucked in to the gate.

"SPIKING STRIKE!!! MOON SHOOTER!!! EVIL ANTENNA!!!!"

Stingmon helped to push the digimons into the gate so the work would be finished faster. The five digidestineds cheered until a big bird-like digimon arrived at the scene.

"DARKNESS WING!!!"

Stingmon took a direct hit and was thrown out of the way. Ken quickly ran to Stingmon to make sure he was alright. T.K. who was distracted by Stingmon's defeat did not know that MagnaAngemon was pierced with BlackGarudamon's claws. Yolei and Joe saw that T.K and Ken were in trouble.

"LET'S GO AND KICK THEIR BUTTS!!!"

HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO AQUILMON

GOMAMON SUPER-DIGIVOLVE TO ZUDOMON

BlackGarudamon was soundly defeated but then another huge digimon arrived.

"HORN BLASTER!!!!"

Gomamon, Wormmon and Hawkmon de-digivolved and fainted. Their human partners rushed to them but they were grabbed by BlackGarudamon who had gotten to their feet. MagnaAngemon tried to fight back but was pushed out of the way by BlackMegaKabuterimon. Izzy and Sora smiled and jumped on their respective digimons. Just when they were about to leave with their six captives, a female angel appeared in front of them. T.K. looked and realized it was Angewomon.

"That's means Kari is nearby."

Sure enough, Kari was beside Angewomon. She was looking very exhausted but confident nonetheless to stop the evil duo from advancing. Sora was irritated by her.

"Tch! BlackGarudamon disposed of this girl and her pathetic angel!!!"

"WING BLADE!!!!"

Angewomon was hit and de-digivolved to Nyaromon. Kari was defenceless and she thought she was going to die but she survived the second attack. She was stunned to see T.K. and Patamon shielding her. T.K. gave Kari a smile.

"I'll protect you even it cost me my life as we are the last of the digidestineds."

Kari carried T.K. and retreated. Patamon, who can still move, carried Nyaromon and followed after Kari. Sora and Izzy went off to meet Tai after seeing they had defeated, not killed unfortunately, Kari and T.K. Tai was pleased to see Sora and Izzy managed to get most of the digidestineds but he was still uneasy. Five digidestineds were still out there. Matt, whom he believed is still alive, Cody, who managed to escape in the forest, T.K. and Kari who managed to escape to who-knows-where. He put this worries behind him first and started to operation to change the children of Destiny, Sincerity, Reliability, Caring and Kindness. Tai just could not help but laugh as hard as he had accomplished a lot of stuff in a day.

"Now, I must plan on what to do." Tai left for his room in his fortress.

**Real World, Southern Quadrant**

**Davis dream**

Davis looked around him which was nothing but darkness. Then, a knight appeared out of the darkness. Davis took a closer look and saw it was Gallantmon. Gallantmon smiled seeing the look on Davis's face.

"Hello, Davis. We need to talk about what's happening at the Eastern Quadrant of the Digital World."

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant**

Kari left T.K., Patamon and Nyaromon to rest. They had stopped at a riverbank. When she was washing her face, Kari noticed Matt and Gabumon floating in the river. She dived in and rescued them. She saw marks and scars on their bodies. They seemed too made by claws made of hard and strong metal. She deduced Matt had battled Tai and lost. She gasped to know even Matt can't win against Tai. His power was supposed to be on par with Tai's. Kari sank to deep depression of all that's happened. She wished Davis was here.

"_Come back, Davis. We need you."_

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 7**

**Gallantmon's warning**

TaiAmateurWriter93: Yolei's crest of Caring and Cody's crest of Wisdom I made up. Please continue to review my stories. Thanks!!!


	8. Gallantmon's Warning

**Chapter 7**

**Gallantmon's warning**

**Real World, Southern Quadrant**

**Davis's dream, Davis's P.O.V.**

I was kind of stunned to see Gallantmon again. Takato had stated that he would never return in his letter.

"Takato?"

Gallantmon nodded and told him what he had observed.

"Davis, things are very chaotic at the Eastern Quadrant."

"What is happening there?"  
"Tai is winning. He has captured the digidestineds and has changed them. Only four of them survived."

"Who are the four?"

"Kari, Matt, Cody and T.k."

I sighed. I knew T.K. and Matt are strong enough to fight back but Kari and Cody; they may be suffering from emotional pain right now.

"What's their current status?"

"Kari rescued Matt so they should be with T.K. Cody is nearing on their location. They should be safe for now."

I shrugged. They were on the run and I am safe and sound in the Southern Quadrant. Then, before I think, I suggested.

"Is it possible to send them here?"

Gallantmon thought for a moment. After 15 minutes, he nodded but was looking a bit pale.

"It is possible but there is a risk of the dark digidestineds being able to access it."

"What is it I am supposed to do?"

"Davis, the item you seek is in the Dark Realm. It is called the Orb of Dimensions. It's the only thing that will help you on this mission but you and Veemon must go alone. The Dark Realm can insert dark data inside any digital being become evil and a thirst for destruction. Get ready ASAP. I will meet you at the Digital World."

Then, Gallantmon vanished.

**End of dream**

Davis awoke and packed some stuff necessary for the journey. He woke up Veemon. The blue-dino digimon was irritated but after hearing Davis's story, he eagerly accepted the mission. Davis and Veemon hurriedly ran to Guilmon's shed. He was shocked to see Rika at the shed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that, Spiky Gogglehead!"

Davis sighed and realized he had no time to argue with Rika. He told Rika about Gallantmon and the mission he must take part alone. Rika, surprisingly, acknowledged all this and stayed out of Davis's way.

"Thanks Rika. You are not so cold after all."

He kissed Rika on the cheek and left for the Digital World. Rika blushed deep crimson and looked back at the Digital Gate.

_Good luck, Davis._

Renamon saw the whole scenario and chuckled on how it turned out. She was surprised Rika could be so open.

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant**

Kari woke up on a rainy morning. She noticed Matt and T.K. had woken up. The digimon partners were sleeping. She could not blame them as they were fighting the dark digimons. Then, she saw Cody and Armadillomon running towards her.

"KARI! HEY THERE!"

Kari was so overjoyed that Cody was alright. Matt and T.k. noticed Cody and embraced him too. Then T.K. brought Kari to a quiet corner.

"You okay?"

Kari could see he was really concerned and she did not want him to worry.

"Yeah."

"You sure? You seemed very uneasy."

Kari nodded and told T.K. how broken down she had become. Kari was surprised that T.K. embraced her.

"Its okay, Kari. Don't worry, I'll protect you. I promise."

Kari looked up at him.

"You swear on your Crest of Hope?"

"I do."

Kari cried happily and returned T.K.'s hug with a kiss. Matt and Cody snickered seeing the duo kissing each other. Matt smiled.

"T.K. You have really grown up.

_This is the start of a beautiful relationship. _

**Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

With Gallantmon's help, Davis and Veemon were brought to the Hazard Gate. Gallantmon told them there is a risk they would die if they are not careful. Davis just smiled cheerfully.

"Hey, I'm the holder of the Crest of Miracles. I can create a miracle by completing this mission. Wish me and Veemon luck."

Gallantmon just sighed. "Good luck."

The duo entered the gate.

_**The Dark Realm**_

"_Welcome to the Dark Realm. I'm the guard of the Hazard gate form this realm. My name is ChaosGallantmon." _

_Davis shrugged in awe. His surroundings were very wicked and freaked him out._

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 8**

**The Dark Realm **


	9. The Dark Realm

Chapter 8

The Dark Realm

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant**

Taken aback by Kari's hug, T.K. pushed her away. Kari gave him a confused look.

"Why did you push me? Don't you love me anymore?"

"No that's not it. I thought you and Davis were officially a couple."

"That's all in the past T.K. Why think about it? You were jealous that I chose Davis over you, right? Now, I decided to be with you as I know I can count on you to protect me. If we meet Davis, I will tell him our relationship is history. Is that okay, T.K. dear?"

T.K. was speechless. He was so delighted that Kari had chosen him. To show his gratitude, he embraced her for how long he did not know. The two lovebirds did not know that a certain white knight was watching them.

"Uh-oh. Should I tell Davis about this?"

**The Dark Realm**

ChaosGallantmon greeted him so politely that Davis blushed. He had never been respected before. Veemon on the other hand was observing the environment. Davis was a bit reluctant to continue the mission but remembering about the situation made him confident. However, ChaosGallantmon announced that there were rules and regulations in the Dark Realm. Davis looked at him with an "ARE YOU CRAZY" look. ChaosGallantmon ignored the look and begin reading the rules.

"Davis, your partner digimon can't digivolve to mega by any ways of digivolving. Veemon also can't armour digivolve. No using of digimon cards in this realm. You can use them only for digivolution. Do you understand?"

Davis nodded but he thought that was unfair. His arsenal has been diminished by half.

"Oh and one for thing. Do you want your digivice to be a D-3 or a D-Arc?"

"I want it to remain a D-Arc."

"Ok, off you go."

After leaving ChaosGallantmon, Davis and Veemon walked on the streets of the Dark Realm. There was no light at all. The place was swarming with Evil Virus-type digimon. Then, an Etemon approached them. Davis wondered if this is the same Etemon Tai defeated several years ago. Without warning, Etemon punched him on the face. Veemon rushed to help his partner.

"Davis, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's take down this dude."

**DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION CARD S! ACTIVATE!**

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO VEEDRAMON**

"Let's kick Etemon's butt, Veedramon."

Veedramon nodded and roared so loudly that a group of Virus digimon came as well. Davis shook his head.

"Hoo-boy. This is going to be a long day."

_Due to the distractions in the Dark Realm, Davis did not notice his Crest of Miracles glowing ever since he entered the Dark Realm._

**At the Hazard gate**

ChaosGallantmon wondered if he should have told Davis that the Digi-Egg of Miracles is somewhere in the Dark Realm. He remembered it came down to the realm like a meteor.

**Flashback**

**ChaosGallantmon was guarding the Hazard Gate when he noticed a golden meteor falling from the sky. It landed and destroyed a portion of the realm. He went to investigate (Gallantmon agreed to help guard both sides). He noticed it was the Digi-Egg of Miracles. He tried to take it but the Digi-Egg rejected him. Then the Digi-Egg somehow communicated with him just like how it talked to Davis in Digimon 02. **

_**Please try to find my owner. He has a Veemon as his digimon partner. His name is Davis Motomiya. Please help me black knight. Even though you are a virus, you have a good heart. Please help me find Davis.**_

**End of Flashback**

At that time ChaosGallantmon agreed to help it. It had been a month. He hoped Davis can find the Digi-Egg of Miracles on his own.

**Back to the Dark Realm**

Davis and Veemon were overpowered by the evil digimons. They retreated and managed to escape. Veemon then noticed Davis's crest glowing.

"Davis! Your crest is glowing!"

Sure enough, the crest was glowing and pointed north. Davis remembered Gennai telling him the crest is to show where the Digi-Egg of Miracles is. Davis and Veemon decided to head north but they have to avoid being spotted. There were too many close calls before they reached the Digi-Egg. But then, a knight-like digimon appeared before them. Davis was shocked to see the digimon. It was Imperialdramon Paladin Mode but this digimon was darker and evil. He pulled out his D-Arc.

**Name: Imperialdramon Darkness Mode**

**Type: Virus**

**Level: Mega**

**Attacks: Positron Rifle, Giga Crusher, Demonic Cannon, Paladin Slash**

**This is Imperialdramon's corrupted mode of the Paladin mode.**

Davis was a bit apprehensive to face the enormous digimon.

"Veemon, time to digivolve!"

Veemon nodded.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**VEEMON MATRIX-DIGIVOLVE TO AEROVEEDRAMON**

Davis knew AeroVeedramon would be outmatched but his objective was that Imperialdramon would be distracted and he could get the Digi-Egg.

"**GIGA CRUSHER!!!"**

"**V-WING BLADE!!!"**

The two attacks clashed and knocked out both digimon. Davis successfully obtained the Digi-Egg and somehow the Digi-Egg entered his body.

_Now, biomerge with Veemon! Quickly!_

Davis noticed Veemon was dying.

"C'mon Veemon! There's still hope!"

"Alright, Davis!"

Then a golden light shone brightly and brought light to the whole of the Dark Realm. ChaosGallantmon observed to whole thing and smiled. Davis had obtained the golden digi-egg.

**VEEMON GOLDEN-BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION TOOOO**

**MAGNAMON!!!!**

Imperialdramon was shaking in fear. Magnamon looked at him pitifully.

"I'll spare you as I have a more important business to attend to. Farewell!"

Magnamon sped off leaving a confused Imperialdramon.

"Why did he spare me?"

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant, Tai's fortress**

Tai called the dark digidestineds to his fortress as he had decided to carry out his plan. He looked around. Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Willis, Yolei and Ken had arrived.

"Now, let's move to our next phase of the plan. Hunt down the surviving digidestineds. If they don't want to join us, eliminate them!"

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 9**

**Mission Impossible**


	10. Mission Impossible

**Chapter 9**

**Mission Impossible**

**The Dark Realm**

Magnamon flew around the Dark Realm in search of the Orb of Dimensions. It seemed pretty hard to move around as all the Virus digimons are out to get him as his presence is destroying the Dark Realm. Davis, in a golden orb, sighed. It's not that he wanted to come in the first place. He can't help it. Magnamon's golden armour is giving out light and it's lighting up the Dark Realm. Magnamon/Davis was so busy focusing on his mission that he did not notice a digimon behind him.

"CHAOS BLASTER!!!"

The attack was so powerful that Magnamon was sent a few kilometres away. Magnamon looked up and saw a Black Panther knight in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"My name is ChaosAlphamon. I'm the one who caused BlackAgumon and Tai to go power-hungry to destroy the Digital World. Wait!!! Seeing the deathlike glare Magnamon gave him it's not my fault. I was ordered by Apocalymon to deceive BlackAgumon and I did not know what will happen but just followed orders. Apocalymon wanted Tai to join him as he had the strongest willpower. I don't know what it means. Anyway, landed on this place when I was in great depression and wanted to stop doing bad stuff. Now, I'm asking you Magnamon. I want to redeem myself. Can you let me tag along?"

Magnamon considered this for a moment then he saw Imperialdramon approaching. ChaosAlphamon told him he came to help them as he wanted to repay Magnamon for sparing his life. Magnamon welcomed the duo and they set off to find the orb. Imperialdramon, who knew where the orb was, led the way and the trio faced a strong resistance and when they reached the orb, a sword pierced through Imperialdramon's armour. Imperialdramon roared in pain was deleted. Magnamon was shocked by Imperialdramon's death. ChaosAlphamon was thrown away by ice cannon. Magnamon looked up and saw Lord Omegamon, Omnimon's dark self. Lord Omegamon raised his sword and challenged Magnamon to a duel. Magnamon accepted it and the two digimons clashed which shaken the whole Dark Realm.

**At the Hazard Gate**

Gallantmon was worried of Davis's safety and forced open the Hazard Gate. Azulongmon noticed what he was doing and was very furious.

"Takato! What are you doing?!"

"I must help Davis. He is the only one who can stop this chaos. ChaosGallantmon told me telepathically that Magnamon is fighting with Lord Omegamon, the strongest virus digimon in the Dark Realm. The Digital Hazard is contained enough. I feel a great power inside me that's need to be unleashed! The Hazard Gate is going to be destroyed anyway! You told the gate's only purpose is to allow Davis do this mission. It's suicide to do it alone."  
Azulongmon could feel Takato's anger rising to a dangerous level. Suddenly, ChaosGallantmon emerged. He smiled at Takato/Gallantmon.

"If you are ready, let's do this."

Gallantmon nodded and ChaosGallantmon entered his body. His armour glowed brightly. Azulongmon was surprised by this. He watched on.

**DIGITAL HAZARD ACIVATE!!!**

**HAZARD DIGIVOLUTION!!!**

**GALLANTMON DIGIVOLVE TO MEDIEVALGALLANTMON!!!**

Azulongmon was astounded by the digivolution. MedievalGallantmon was a knight from another dimension. He had Dynas, a mythical pole arm.

MedievalGallantmon turned to face Azulongmon.

"Farewell, Azulongmon. We will meet again….at the Eastern Quadrant." Then, he entered the Dark Realm leaving Azulongmon behind, still amazed by MedievalGallantmon's appearance.

**Back at the Dark Realm**

Magnamon was able to fend off Lord Omegamon but the Virus was still too strong. Magnamon found himself on the ground, gravely injured.

GARURU CANNON!!!

Magnamon closed his eyes but he felt nothing. He opened and saw ChaosAlphamon protecting him. ChaosAlphamon smiled at him.

"Goodbye…and good luck… Digidestined of Miracles." Then he disappeared.

Magnamon howled in pain and sorrow. Lord Omegamon was disgusted by this and was about to deliver the finishing blow when Dynas interrupted him. MedievalGallantmon picked up Dynas and faced Lord Omegamon.

"I'll be your opponent."

Magnamon, who had recovered, joined MedievalGallantmon and fought Lord Omegamon.

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant**

The four digidestineds were having lunch. Cody was eating quietly. Matt was eating and humming to himself. Kari and T.K. sat close together and seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Then Patamon suddenly came down from the sky. T.K. managed to catch him. He was scared stiff.

"Patamon! Are you ok?"

"T…K…. Look OUT!!!"

T.K. managed to dodge the attack. Kari, Matt and Cody and their digimon partners rushed to help him.

"Well, looks like the whole party's here. Let's rumble!"

Matt looked up and saw Tai and the dark digidestineds overhead. He gulped.

_Hoo boy… Looks like it's going to get messy._

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 10**

**Needing a Miracle**


	11. Needing a Miracle

**Chapter 10**

**Needing a Miracle**

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant**

Matt was ready to take down Tai for the humiliation he suffered in their earlier battle. Matt glared at Tai who just sneered. Gabumon marched forward and prepared to fight. So did the other two digimons, Patamon who was injured also joined in.

**GABUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TOOOO **

**METALGARURURMON!!!!**

**PATAMON SUPER-DIGIVOLVE TOOOO**

**MAGNAANGEMON!!!!**

**GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO**

**ANGEWOMON!!!!**

**ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO**

**ANGKYLOMON!!!!**

MetalGarurumon fought against BlackWarGreymon and GranKuwagamon.

MagnaAngemon went to face DarkPhoenixmon and DarkRapidmon.

Angewomon went and face BlackRosemon and BlackPlechiomon.

Angkylomon fought against DarkValkryimon and BlackHerculesKabuterimon.

The two ultimates and Angkylomon were easily overpowered but they refused to give up and wanted to fight on. Sora, Willis, Mimi, Joe, Yolei, Izzy and Ken (Tai told him that he must face Matt alone) decided to delete the three digimons. Matt realized what was happening and ordered MetalGarurumon to interfere but BlackWarGreymon blocked the way. Tai glared at Matt and growled.

"I'm your opponent. Don't get distracted, Matt or it will be your downfall."

**TERRA DESTROYER!!!!**

**FREEZING BREATH!!!!**

The two attacks clashed and once again MetalGarurumon was knocked out. Matt tried to wake him up but to no avail. His partner was too exhausted to wake up. Tai laughed and told BlackWarGreymon to finish the MetalGarurumon one and for all.

**DRAMON KILLER!!!!**

Matt was surprised when BlackWarGreymon was knocked away. He looked behind him and saw a white knight with a red cape. He held a pole arm. He looked up at his saviour who prepared to take down BlackWarGreymon. Tai was furious by the intrusion.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

The knight chuckled and said calmly.

"My name is MedievalGallantmon. My mission is to defeat you and bring you back to the light."

Tai looked at the knight with an eyebrow up.

"_This guy must have been sent here by Azulongmon. Drat! Anyway, I have been looking for a sparring partner for BlackWarGreymon. This should be interesting."_

MedievalGallantmon raised his pole arm.

"DYNAS FULL-POWER!!!HAAAA!!!!"

**To where T.K., Kari and Cody are**

Their digimons were turned back to fresh level and their enemies had Mega levels on their side. Izzy was getting frustrated.

"END OF THE LINE!!! GOODBYE!!!!"

**ELECRTO SHOCKER!!!!**

**ICE ARROW!!!!**

**WING BLADE!!!!**

**DOUBLE SCISSOR CLAWS!!!**

**FLOWER CANNON!!!**

The trio and their digimons closed their eyes and thought it was the end of them when a golden-armoured dragon came to the scene.

**MAGNA BLASTER!!!**

The Mega digimons were pushed back. Sora got on her feet and asked.

"Who are you?"

"I am Magnamon. The Warrior of Miracles and your guide back to the light. I am also your comrade, Davis."

Kari, T.K., Cody and the dark digidestineds were surprised by this statement. Kari approached Magnamon. She wanted to touch him. Magnamon shrugged her off.

"Kari… not now. Don't you have T.K. now? A friend told me that you and T.K. became lovers when I was away."

Kari felt slightly guilty while T.K. blushed a little but looked guilty as well. Magnamon shook his head and went to fight the digimons.

"I don't have time to fight with you!!! MAGNA BLASTER!!!!"

While the digimons and the dark digidestineds from the attack, Magnamon brought the trio and the digimons to a safe area. Kari noticed Magnamon looked a bit hurt. She looked down. It was her fault to cause Davis/Magnamon sad.

**Back to Matt**

Matt was amazed by MedievalGallantmon's power. The knight managed to finish off BlackWarGreymon in less than an hour. Tai was astounded by this. He took out his digivice.

"Izzy, regroup! Meet back at my place. Then turned to face Matt we'll settle our scores another time." Then he ran off carrying an injured Koromon with him.

Matt then saw a golden dragon and the other three digidestineds approaching. He hugged the kids as he was so worried for them. The four digidestineds watched in amazement when their two saviours split themselves into two. Magnamon split to Davis and Veemon. MedievalGallantmon split to a Google-head boy and a red dinosaur-like digimon. Kari went to hug Davis who was not happy with the hug but looked very serious. He pushed Kari to T.K.

'Hello guys. Long time no see. This is Takato and Guilmon. They are from the Southern Quadrant. My stories would have to wait. We need to move before it gets dark. Before we start, I want to have a chat with T.K. and Kari."

The duo started to feel scared when Davis called their names. To add on, he said in a cold tone. Davis was no lazy, obnoxious and lovesick boy they once knew. They followed Davis to a riverbank.

"Well, Kari, T.K. anything to say? I think NOT!"

The duo were startled by Davis's outburst. They were a bit confused when Davis cooled down and apologized for shouting. Davis asked to speak to Kari alone.

Leaving T.K. behind, Davis said.

"So Kari, you don't like me?"

"No, it's not that. It's just…well..."

"I won't force you to love me, Kari but I want you to know if you do like me then now it's not the time for that."

"Why?"

"I have too many enemies and responsibilities to think about. Love is the least of my worries. I'm sorry if I hurt you or anything."

'No, it's ok. At least I will still have T.K. Anyway, frankly Davis, I think this talk was a waste of my time."

Davis knew he made Kari mad but he did not care. Talking with T.K. would be harder.

'T.k, I want you to swear to me that you will keep Kari safe."

'I will, Davis. Don't worry. Uh, Davis?"

"What?"

'You still like Kari, don't you?"

Davis shook his head but T.K could see tears rolling down his cheeks. Davis was really sad to have to forget his love for Kari so that he could cope with his responsibilities. T.K swore to himself that he would love Kari with all his heart of his own sake, Kari's and Davis's. Meanwhile, Davis looked up north and clenched his fists.

"_Tai, I'll get my honour back and defeat you. When I do, I'll bring you back to the light for Kari's sake."_

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 11**

**Hope**


	12. Hope

**Chapter 11**

**Hope**

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant**

Davis was feeling very disturbed. He did not know why but he could not seem to relax. He wanted to find the orb of dimensions as soon as possible so that they could seek refuge at some other quadrant. He remembered what Lord Omegamon told him and Takato after they defeated him.

"_The orb will be transported to somewhere in your next destination. This is a security measure of the orb. It is to prevent an individual from crossing dimensions as he pleased. I wish you a pleasant journey. The fate of the Digital World is in your hands."_

Davis was at a total lost. Time was not on his side. He wanted the rest to be out of the way because Gennai told him something about Magnamon's power when he got his crest from him.

"_Magnamon's power, if combined with some of the digital world sun energy, can purify Tai and the other corrupted chosens. It is the only way but all the good digimon would be exterminated. That's one of the sacrifices you must make but the other sacrifice…"_

Davis could not make himself to remember the last condition. He cried silently while admiring the night sky. Not far away, Davis noticed T.K. and Kari sitting at a riverbank. Kari seemed to be enjoying T.K.'s company. Davis shook his head to try to forget about Kari. He must bring them to the Southern Quadrant first. He can fully utilized Magnamon's power if nothing held him back. Cody noticed Davis lost in thought.

"What you thinking about?"

"Nothing important."

"You've changed, you know that."

"No, how have I changed? Enlighten me."

"Forget it. You don't seem interested to talk to me."

"Damn right you are."

Cody sighed and walked away. Davis waited till Cody was gone then he stood up. He will repeat what he did last time. He will go solo again. That way, he could fight without any worries. He carried DemiVeemon, who was sleeping, and placed him in his bag. He was about to leave when he saw Takato in front of him. Takato smiled.

"So, you are going alone?"

'Yeah, I like to do things alone. You know that, don't you?"

"Yep. So, you are leaving now?"

"Uh-huh. Take care of the others for me."

"Sure."

Davis and Takato went separate ways.

The duo were unaware they were being watched. Tai grinned of what had unfolded.

"_With Davis out of the way, the others would be easy to take down but Takato needs to be stalled. I hope BlackWarGreymon is ready to face Gallantmon again."_

**The next day**

Takato as usual was walking in the forest with Guilmon. While walking, something caught Guilmon's eyes.

"Takato, Tai is back."

Right on cue, Tai and BlackWarGreymon appeared in front of them. Tai gave a menacing growl. BlackWarGreymon entered a duel stance.

"I'll defeat you for how you humiliated me in our last battle."

Takato frowned. "Bring it on."

**BIOMERGE-DIGIVOLUTION TOOOO**

**MEDIEVALGALLANTMON**

MedievalGallantmon held up Dynas and added.

"I won't show any mercy."

"Neither will I. Prepare to die!!!"

**To Matt**

Matt was happily playing his harmonica when DarkPhoenixmon interfered. Matt was deeply irritated by the attacks. Sora just giggled.

"Hey handsome! Let's play."

"Tch. Gabumon digivolve now!"

MetalGarurumon emerged and pounced on the phoenix digimon. Matt knew this battle will be totally gruesome.

**To Kari and Cody**

T.K. and Patamon told Cody and Armadillomon to keep Kari and Gatomon company when he went to find some apples for Patamon to eat. The duo were having a pleasant chat when GranKuwagamon appeared.

Ken snickered and laughed.

"Am I interrupting something? If so, TOO BAD! GranKuwagamon ATTACK!!!"

"AAAAAH!!!"

**To T.K.**

T.K. heard the screams. He quickly digivolve Patamon to MagnaAngemon. He and MagnaAngemon returned and saw Cody, Armadillomon and Gatomon unconscious. Then, he saw Ken.

"Where's Kari?"

"Look up."

T.K. looked up and saw GranKuwagamon, about 15m above the ground, carrying Kari in his claws. MagnaAngemon was about to rescue her when GranKuwagamon jerked.

"Don't move or she falls to her death."

MagnaAngemon was about to protest when T.K. signalled him to keep quiet. Ken smiled.

"A wise choice Takeishi. GranKuwagamon finish off MagnaAngemon!!!"

GranKuwagamon swiftly gave Ken Kari and went to attack MagnaAngemon.

DOUBLE SCISSOR CLAWS!!!

MagnaAngemon did not stand a chance. He de-digivolved to Patamon and fall to the ground. T.K. caught Patamon and was terrified as he saw many wounds on his partner. Patamon kept fighting for him even though he was badly hurt. T.K. felt proud and sad at the same time for Patamon's bravery. T.K. was angered by Ken's laughter and was fuming even more when GranKuwagamon brought Kari higher up in the sky.

"STOP IT! Ken you're going DOWN!"

Then, T.k.'s digivice began to glow. Patamon had regained consciousness and was ready to fight back.

**PATAMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOOOOOO**

**SERAPHIMON**

T.K. was surprised to see Seraphimon. Patamon had managed to digivolve to Mega. T.K. felt better and determined to finish off Ken.

"Alright, Ken! Let's rumble!"

**To where Davis is**

Davis wandered around the forest when he saw a ball on the ground. It was the orb of dimensions. He was relieved to be able to find it so quickly but he instantly became alert. He heard footsteps then he tripped the creature behind him and pinned it down.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Dorumon. Azulongmon wants your presence in a Sovereigns meeting at his palace."

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 12**

**A warrior reborns  
**


	13. A warrior reborns

**Chapter 12**

**A warrior reborns**

**Digital World, Azulongmon's palace**

Davis followed Dorumon to Azulongmon's palace. It was more ancient than Davis had thought. There were cracks everywhere and it looks very torn apart but somehow the structure still stands. There was a Beelzamon guarding the entrance. Beelzamon allowed them to pass. Then, Davis noticed a red scarf at the Beelzamon's left arm.

"Impmon, is that you?"

Beelzamon was astonished to hear the name of his rookie form. He then noticed who the goggle- head boy was was.

"Davis, how are you doing?"

"Not so good. The Eastern Quadrant is in trouble. How are the Tamers?"

"They are just fine. Digimons had been coming to the Real World ever since you and Takato left. Seems like they were afraid of the both of you. They are busy 24/7 including Ai and Mako."

"Well, they are not kids anymore. So this is your new job?"

"Nah, this is temporary. You should scoot off to the meeting."

"Yeah, see you."

Beelzamon watched Davis walked in to palace. He sighed. He regretted lying to Davis. Frankly, the Southern Quadrant was in danger of being totally destroyed and the Tamers are trapped there with no where to run.

Davis wondered why Beelzamon looked so upset but he forgets about as the Sovereigns meeting were more important. Davis entered the meeting hall. He saw strange lights. He saw Azulongmon, Baihumon and Ebonwumon circling around. He then saw red orbs on the floor. They belonged to Zhuqiaomon, Guardian of the Southern Quadrant. Davis knew what just happened. Zhuqiaomon had died. But why? Davis looked at the three Sovereigns. Azulongmon stepped forward.

"Davis, this is the reason of the meeting. The Southern Quadrant is in total chaos. The creatures from the Dark Realm have entered there. Somehow, after the Hazard Gate was destroyed, a temporary gateway was opened. Zhuqiaomon, the Devas and the Tamers tried to stop them but were defeated. The Devas and Zhuqiaomon are gone. The Tamers are trapped in the Southern Quadrant as slaves. Their digimon partners were confined in an underground prison. Beelzamon was the only one who managed to escape. Then, he somehow managed to reach the Western Quadrant and Baihumon brought him to me."

"What?! That's insane! We have to save them."

"I'm afraid it's already too late. You and Takato are the last Tamers. The others are going to be slaves for eternity."

"Who is causing the chaos?"

"Apocalymon, he was destroyed the Tai and the rest but he has returned. He is also ChaosAlphamon's master. He planned for the original digidestineds to join him and destroy the Digital World for him. He did not expect any digidestineds who are still good and resisting the evil. Am I right, Dorumon?"

"Yes."

"Davis, Dorumon is the rookie form of ChaosAlphamon. Don't be alarmed. He is reborn as a vaccine digimon. He can digivolve to mega but the way to do that is to give up UlForceVeedramon's power."

"WHAT!!!"

"It's ok, isn't it Davis? You have no need for UlForceVeedramon as you can now bio merged to Magnamon. What you say?"

Davis thought about it. It was right he had no need for the mega dragon digimon but he reserved it just in case the dark digidestineds knew how to counter Magnamon's power but Dorumon may return to Apocalymon. In the end, Davis agreed.

"Very well. Let's begin."

The orbs of the Sovereigns begin to glow and Davis felt the power fading and saw it get transferred to Dorumon.

**DORUMON WARP-DIGIVOLVE TOOO**

**ALPHAMON**

Alphamon was similar to ChaosAlphamon but he looked more majestic than his virus counterpart. Alphamon smiled at Davis.

"Thanks, Davis. We need to move."

"We?"

"Azulongmon revived me to help you. Let's get moving."

"Oh, ok. Uh Azulongmon, can Impmon come along?"

Azulongmon thought for a moment and nodded. "Very well."

Davis ran outside and told Beelzamon the news and Beelzamon was grateful to him. He called Behemoth and was ready to go. Davis woke up DemiVeemon. Demiveemon woke up and was immediately scared by the mega digimons presence. DemiVeemon sighed and relaxed. The trio chuckled seeing DemiVeemon's reaction. Davis and DemiVeemon biomerged to Magnamon then the three digimons went to meet up with the four digidestineds. Little did they know they were too late.

**Somewhere in the Eastern Quadrant**

T.K. tried to continue pursuing them but it was no good. He was totally exhausted by the fight. He could not believe that he had lost Cody and Kari. Matt was captured as well and Takato is missing. Patamon continually tried to comfort him and told him it was not his fault but T.K. was too sad to listen to him.

"Why didn't I know there were more enemies hiding? Damn!"

**Flashback**

**Seraphimon was about to finish GranKuwagamon when DarkPlechiomon and the other dark digimons emerged. Seraphimon tried to dodge their attacks but he was overpowered and was utterly defeated. T.K. was badly beaten by Joe and the others. They escaped with Kari, Cody, Gatomon and Armadillomon. He noticed Matt and Tsunomon were on DarkPhoenixmon, unconscious. Despite their injuries, T.K. and Patamon chased them but they were too badly hurt and they both fainted.**

**End of Flashback**

Then, T.K. saw Magnamon coming his way with two other digimon.

"T.K. what happened?"

T.K. gathered all his strength to say the most vital sentence.

"Davis, I'm sorry. They…got...K...a.ri." Then he fainted again.

Magnamon was stunned by this news and gathering up his pain and sorrow and shouted.

'KARI!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 13**

**The Wrath of the Dragon of Miracles**


	14. The Wrath or the Dragon of Miracles

**Chapter 13**

**The Wrath of the Dragon of Miracles**

**Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

Apocalymon was enjoying his reign and he had the Tamers under his spell and were now loyal to him. Then, he felt a surge of light energy being corrupted by anger and lust and it became filled darkness. Apocalymon was amazed to feel the power as I surpassed his. He wondered if he could form with the being which held that power but he sensed it coming from the Eastern Quadrant.

"Surely, one of the chosen ones has not gone mad with rage?"

Ryo, now his bodyguard, wondered what was bothering his master but knew better than to question him.

"RYO! Go and fetch Kenta for me! He should be in the library researching on the Digital World again!"

"Right away, sire!" Ryo hurriedly ran to fetch Kenta. Apocalymon clenched his fists.

"_I must know who has that power or not I may be in deep trouble."_

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant**

Beelzamon and Alphamon were taken aback by Magnamon's rage which gave the dragon digimon so much dark power. They watched as Magnamon's armour changed from golden to black emitting dark energy instead. They could hear what Magnamon was muttering.

"Kill…Kill…Kill…"

Magnamon, now KageMagnamon, faced the two mega digimons and glared at them.

'DESTROY!!!"

Without warning, KageMagnamon fired his Plasma shot missiles at the duo. The two megas managed to dodge and escaped. Beelzamon managed to bring T.K. and Patamon on behemoth and sped off. Alphamon knew better than to challenge the now corrupted dragon digimon. This digimon was stronger and deadlier than Megidramon. He remembered Azulongmon telling the story when Takato was angered by Leomon's death and Guilmon warp-digivolve to Megidramon. He wanted to help Davis but it seemed impossible as Davis has gone mad. Kari being captured had really shaken him and he left her with T.K.'s love so that T.K. can prevent that from happening but it seemed his plan failed. KageMagnamon knew that the digimons were gone but he did not stop destroying the forest as he found very entertaining.

"Hahaha! Destroy! Kill!!! Grraah!"

Tai and BlackWarGreymon watched to destruction made by KageMagnamon. He started to feel uneasy as KageMagnamon had enough power to destroy a whole island and unfortunately, KageMagnamon is in File Island. He suddenly regretted capturing Kari and then came up an evil scheme. When KageMagnamon see Kari safe, he will surely calmed down and let his guard down and then, his crest can be snatched and Davis would be one of the dark digidestineds. Tai realized there is a flaw in the plan as if KageMagnamon does not recognised Kari; his sister would be gone forever. Tai decided to do a digidestined will do, rescue Davis. Somewhere inside Tai, he felt a warm feeling. Tai held out his crest of Courage. It was glowing orange.

"What's going on? I feel like I have done a lot of… Ugh! Better snap out of it. The Digital World's safety is in the dark digidestineds' hands now."

As Tai was about to leave, KageMagnamon spotted him and fired his Kage Blaster at him. BlackWarGreymon countered it with is Terra Destroyer. Tai and BlackWarGreymon managed to escape and sighed.

"That was close. Better inform the rest about this. TO MY FORTRESS!"

KageMagnamon moaned in anger as he had lost his prey.

"Arggh! Get back here! I'm not done! Better find something to kill! Kill…Kill…Kill…ROAR!!!"

Tai heard KageMagnamon's roar and knew at once Davis is in pain and his anger had taken control of him. For once, Tai felt sorry for an enemy. He dares not to look back as KageMagnamon had slaughtered the digimons there and the laugh of satisfaction was heard.

**Back to KageMagnamon**

KageMagnamon then noticed Seraphimon blocking his way.

"Davis! Stop it! This is insane. Kari would not want you to destroy the Digital World!"

Conflicts of minds take place in KageMagnamon.

_Who is Davis? Kari? Who is that?_

_I don't care! All I know I must destroy!_

_**Destroy what?**_

_Who is that?_

_**I'm you.**_

_Rubbish!_

_I'm not a human child! I'm a dark dragon digimon!_

_Purpose is to destroy the Digital World!_

_**You're wrong!**_

_**You're a fighter of Justice!**_

_**You know that deep down, you are!**_

_Shut up! Enough of your crap!_

_**Arggh!**_

_**So far the dark side of Davis's mind is winning**_

**Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

Ryo hastily went to library and found Kenta buried under the books.

"Kenta! Apocalymon wants to see you?"

'Apocalymon? Who's that?"

"What do you me… who's Apocalymon?"

"Huh? What am I doing here? Ryo, what's going on?"

"I don't know but I think the dark power from the Eastern Quadrant is causing this."

"How?"

"I don't know but for once the dark powers helped us and somehow it cancelled Apocalymon's, whoever he is, control on us."

"Let's get the digimons out of here."

'Right!"

_**Before they could get to the underground prison, Henry and BlackGargomon was blocking the exit of the library.**_

_**Henry smiled evilly at his two companions.**_

"_**So, wanting to betray Apocalymon, eh? We'll see about that! BlackGargomon ATTACK!!!"**_

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 14**

**Rage**

_**CourageXXX: Sorry if it's too short. Please continue to review. Thanks! **_

_**P.S. I'm thinking of making a digidestined 'lose his life'. Please review of what you think of this idea. Thanks again!!! **_


	15. Rage

**Chapter 14**

**Rage**

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant**

The four Sovereigns observed the destruction done by KageMagnamon. They sighed as Davis was too hurt by Kari's capture. Davis had loved Kari very deeply indeed and thought that what Davis told Kari when they were reunited was true but they were wrong. Rage is a dangerous emotion experienced by the goggle- heads. Tai had unleashed SkullGreymon and Takato made Megidramon come to life. The only one able to stop Davis is Kari. The Sovereigns prayed as the digimons were being slaughtered one by one by KageMagnamon. Seraphimon had intervened and was now battling the angry dragon.

Seraphimon attacked KageMagnamon with all his strength and noticed that the dragon was holding back. Seraphimon took the opportunity to finish off his opponent. KageMagnamon was one step in front of him. The dragon swiftly captured T.K. who was watching the battle from behind some trees.

"I won't do that if I were you. One step and your partner dropped to his death."

Seraphimon began to get tense. He could not fire his fireballs as T.K. was in the way. Then, BlackWarGreymon arrived and hit KageMagnamon with his Dramon Killer.

"Hurry, Seraphimon! Catch T.K."

(After catching T.K.) "Why are you helping me?"

Tai answered, "It's a temporary truce. KageMagnamon must be stopped and our combined power can do that. What say you, T.K. ?"

T.K. nodded and Tai gave him a surprise. Joe emerged and gave T.K. Kari and Gatomon. Tai told him they could change her due to her Crest of Light. T.K. sighed in relief but it was not over. KageMagnamon was beating Seraphimon and BlackWarGreymon. The two megas were eventually defeated and KageMagnamon roared in triumphed. He turned his attention to the humans and noticed a brown-haired girl and a cat-like digimon. He began to feel confused.

_**The battle of minds**_

_**Kari.**_

_Who?_

_**Kari.**_

_The girl looks familiar._

_Can't remember!_

_Arggh!_

_**Try to remember, Daisuke Motmomiya.**_

_**You are Tai's protégé.**_

_**You are holder of the Crest of Miracles.**_

_**Daisuke…Davis…**_

_Arggh! Who am I?_

_It hurts! My head!_

_**End**_

KageMagnamon hesitated at the sight of Kari. Tai was relieved his theory worked. T.K. heard KageMagnamon muttered something.

'Kari, I'm so sorry. T.K. please take care of her. I still lov...Graarh!!!'

KageMagnamon flew away and the trio sighed. Kari woke up and was alarmed to see Tai and Joe. Kari was also horrified by the amount of damage done to File Island. She swore to destroy the digimon that caused it. T.K. told her it was a bad idea.

"Why?"

"The one who made this destruction is none other than…Davis."

**Gennai's house**

Gennai felt sorry for Davis. Davis was so filled with rage and sorrow and then he became a dark digimon. It must have been a big blow for the boy and that must by why he left or maybe seeing Kari made him remember who he was. Then, Gennai noticed the boy on his couch waking up. The boy stood up and asked.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house. My name is Gennai. You must be Takato, wielder of the Digital hazard."

**To KageMagnamon**

KageMagnamon staggered to a cave and split up. Veemon, now DarkVeemon, woke up and notice he had changed and he had a thirst for destruction. He noticed Davis had woken up as well and looked very confused but seemingly angry.

"Anything wrong, Dai?"

"Dai? I told you to call me, Davis and why have you changed?"

"Maybe because of the dark corruption that occurred when we were Magnamon."

Davis nodded and stood up and knew that he must amend his doings as KageMagnamon as the result of turning dark is very disastrous.

**Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

Ryo and Kenta were taken to the underground prison. Their cell was beside the digimons'. Monodramon and MarineAngemon were very delighted that their Tamers had snapped back to their senses. Ryo took out his D-Arc and slashed the blue card he had.

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

**MONODRAMON MATRIX-DIGIVOLVE TO CYBERDRAMON**

Cyberdramon busted all of them out of the prison. They managed to escape Apocalymon's castle. Kenta and Ryo sighed as they saw Henry and Kazu waiting outside. Henry biomerged becoming BlackMegaGargomon. Andromon and MarineAngemon faced off. Ryo, as Justimon, prepared to take down Henry.

_**Apocalymon watched the battle from his tower.**_

"_**This will be in interesting."**_

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 15**

**The knight returns to his homeland**


	16. The knight returns to his homeland

**Chapter 15**

**The knight returns to his homeland**

**Gennai's house**

Takato was sipping Gennai's homemade coffee when the old man entered the living room. Takato immediately reached out for his D-Arc. Gennai shook his head and told Takato he is a friend.

"Why should I believe you? To me, old geezers like you are pretty suspicious."

"Oh, that's hurt. Anyways, do you know of the situation at the Southern Quadrant?"

Takato shook his head and Gennai sighed.

"_The Sovereigns and Davis had not told Takato after all. Takato is the only one who can stop Apocalymon at the Southern Quadrant. The Digital hazard is needed to seal the dark emperor. The orb of dimensions, it's with Davis at the moment. Takato may be able to get it from him. I hope."_

'Takato, the Tamers, except Ryo and Kenta who were cured by KageMagnamon's power, are now under Apocalymon's control. Ryo and Kenta are now locking in combat with Henry and Kazu. Apocalymon does not seem to be releasing Rika and Jeri to the battle, I don't know why. Two Tamers were killed and one is missing."

"Who died?"

"Ai and Mako."

Takato was shocked by this news and felt sorry for Impmon now. The digimon has no Tamer anymore. He mourned over the siblings' death.

"Now, now Takato. Suzie is still alive and she is with Alice."

"Alice? Is she with Dobermon?"

"Yes. Alice is expecting you, Takato. I can contact her but now it's very difficult due to the state the Southern Quadrant is."

"There must be another way."

"_**Maybe I can help?"**_

Takato and Gennai looked outside and saw Azulongmon. Takato realized Azulongmon can travel to the Southern Quadrant.

"Yes, I would appreciate your help."

"Then, quickly and make haste. Davis is losing it and maybe I need to interfere."

"Ok, Guilmon!"

Guilmon who was enjoying the food in Gennai's kitchen hurriedly ran to Takato.

"What the matter, Takatomon?"

"We are going back home, boy. Ryo and Kenta need our help."

"Alright! Let's go. I missed Jeri. She is very kind to me always."

Takato winced at the mention of Jeri's name. He did not want to tell Guilmon Jeri would their enemy at the Southern Quadrant. The duo rode on Azulongmon.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Gennai."

"Thank you for great food!"

"You're welcome. Good luck Hazard boy."

Takato wondered how Gennai knew the nickname Hazard boy but Azulongmon had moved and they were on the way to the Southern Quadrant.

Azulongmon looked back at the duo. "Brace yourself!!!"

**ONWARD TO THE SOUTHERN QUADRANT**

**To Davis and DarkVeemon**

Davis tried to walk but his legs always gave way and he started to feel frustrated and angry. DarkVeemon Was worried for his partner.

"Maybe you should take it easy, Dai."

Davis glared at his partner and snapped.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Yeah but it's your name."

"Whatever."

Then Davis experienced his battle of minds again.

_**See, you have returned to your pathetic human self.**_

_I don't care._

_The others won't get hurt if I stay like this._

_The dark power is too evil to control._

_**For the holder of Miracles, you suck!**_

_You are one to talk._

_I won the mind battle last time._

_**Look, Davis.**_

_**I am not trying to tell you to destroy File Island.**_

_Then, what?_

_**I am you. Not your dark side.**_

_Meaning?_

_**Look it this way.**_

_**I am your advisor.**_

_Huh?_

_**Forget it; anyway KageMagnamon can still purify Tai and the rest.**_

_How?_

_**You just have to focus as the golden power is underneath the black armour of KageMagnamon. The sun energy can do that. The power will be at the maximum if you managed light energy as a dark digimon.**_

_Are you sure?_

_**Positive**_

_What about the orb of dimensions?_

_**You will know what to do as KageMagnamon.**_

_**But beware!**_

_**If you lose your mind again, File Island will be totally destroyed. **_

_I understand._

_**That's the way!**_

_**You are indeed qualified as Tai's successor.**_

_**Good luck!**_

_**You are on your own.**_

Then Davis saw the shadow of a huge blue dragon flying away, in his mind.

_Thank you._

_UlForceVeedramon._

**End of mind conversation**

Davis stood up and turned to DarkVeemon.

"Let's try being KageMagnamon, pal."

"But it's too dangerous. You know that."

"I know but it is the only way to purify the dark digidestineds."

"If you say so! LET'S DO IT!!!!"

**DARK BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION  
**

**DARKVEEMON BIOMERGED TOOOOOO**

**KAGEMAGNAMON**

After the digivolution, KageMagnamon instantly went on his mindless rampage again. Inside in the grey orb, Davis was going mad again but truthfully, he was fighting for the control of KageMagnamon's mind.

_C'mon focus! I am the holder of Miracles! I am Daisuke Motmomiya!_

Davis realized that his name somehow brought him a little control over KageMagnamon. He realized there was still hope, just like UlForceVeedramon told him. He continues to try while KageMagnamon was still destroying the File Island. Davis must hurry up as KageMagnamon was fast reaching the Primary Village or the Land of beginnings.

Not far away, Alphamon and Beelzamon noticed KageMagnamon approaching Primary Village. Tai's hunch was right that the dragon may go for the Village next. T.K. looked over at Kari and saw her starting to cry. She remembered what T.K. an hour ago.

**Flashback**

**Kari was following T.K. to a part of the forest. Kari, at first, thought T.K. was going to give her the moon but realized T.K. wanted to talk to her about something important.**

"**Kari, do you know why Davis really left you?"**

"**Because he can become a mad dragon digimon?! Anyway. Why are you talking about Davis? I don't care about him anymore!"**

**T.K. sighed and began to tell Kari the truth of why Davis left her.**

"**Kari, he still loves you but he gave you to me so that you won't experience any terrible hardships and responsibilities he has."**

"**Your point is?"**

"**He left you with my love to you to protect you, Kari and he told me, phrased it differently, he may be gone when this battle is over."**

"**What? He really said that?"**

"**Yeah, you should really cherish him more before he is unreachable, Kari."**

**End of Flashback**

Kari continued to cry at the sight of KageMagnamon. T.K. tried to comfort her but she shrugged him off.

At the Primary Village, the dark digidestineds prepared for KageMagnamon's arrival. Tai started to feel nervous. Sora saw him looking tense.

"It's going to be okay, honey. We will live."

"Thanks, Sora. Oh, I need to give you this. I made it myself. I hope you like it."

Sora saw that Tai gave her a handmade ring. She was amazed by this gift and was delighted.

"Idiot! This isn't the way to give a ring!"

"I think this is appropriate as I love you with all my heart!"

Then, Tai embraced and kissed her. Willis shouted at them seeing they were distracted.

"HEY LEADER! He's here!"

Tai quickly retract himself from Sora and the duo and their fellow comrades began their attack on KageMagnamon.

**Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

Apocalymon was enjoying the battle with his girls, Jeri and Rika. Justimon and Marine Angemon were overpowered by Andromon and BlackMegaGargomon. The black machine digimon picked up Justimon and threw him away and aim his Giant Missiles at the fighter digimon. Before he could fire, he was hit by an energy arrow. The digimon looked behind him and was bewildered by whom he saw. Apocalymon, Rika, Jeri and Kazu were shocked. Kenta and Justimon were relieved that help has finally arrived.

"I am Gallantmon, Crimson Mode! Apocalymon, you and your cronies will face justice by my Crimson sword. Prepare yourself, Henry!"

BlackMegaGargomon was taken aback by Gallantmon's entrance.

"Takato… I will fight you first, Takato! You will be obliterated!

"I'll see you try! HAAH!!!

**End of chapter**

**Chapter 16**

**The golden purification **


	17. The golden purification

**Chapter 16**

**The Golden Purification**

**Digital World, Southern Quadrant**

Gallantmon CM easily defeated Henry and Kazu and when Apocalymon came to face him, Takato was preparing to digivolve to MedievalGallantmon when he felt ChaosGallantmon's power being sapped out from him. He realized Apocalymon was absorbing the dark power. Apocalymon looked at the shocked knight.

"Well, stunned are we. I knew there was another power in you and it helps you advance further. What are you going to do now, knight of the Hazard?"

"So you know about the Hazard. You know how much power it contains. It can destroy the DigiWorld. I am the only one who can use it."

"We'll see, let's duel for the power of the Hazard then. What say you?"

"Very well but show me your true form so I know what I am dealing with."

Apocalymon changed to his digimon which he used to fight Tai and the original digidestineds. Gallantmon was astonished to see Apocalymon's true form.

"Oh boy! I am so going to regret this."

**Somewhere in the Southern Quadrant**

Alice McCoy felt a very intense battle was happening at Apocalymon's castle. Then, she felt the presence of the Digital Hazard. She felt worried for Takato's safety and called Dobermon. Suzie knew what she was up to but knew better than to stop her. Takato had saved Alice before and now, Alice was returning the favour, so it seems. Suzie, being a girl, noticed that Alice liked Takato. She remembered a story which Alice told her about how Takato had saved her from a digimon attack in the DigiWorld.

**Flashback**

**Alice's story, Alice's P.O.V**

**I was returning to my home in the DigiWorld when I was attacked by an Infermon. I was quite frightened at that time as Dobermon was not with me and then was when my goggle hero came. He and WarGrowlmon managed to defeat the mecha digimon and because of my leg being sprained by the Infermon, Takato carried me back to my home and took care of me for one week. He was so sweet and helpful, unlike Ryo who mostly think for himself. When Takato was about to leave, I grabbed his hand and hugged and thanked him for his concern and help. I was unprepared for what happened next. He kissed me and Told me that I was a strong girl and beautiful too. He also said that if he had not met Rika Nonaka, he will fall for me.**

**End of story, flashback, P.O.V**

Alice, riding on Dobermon, rode on to help Takato and rescue him. Suzie stayed at the cave to await her return.

**Back to Takato**

"_Well, looks like I got the big fish, now what? I'm cornered, damn! Should have been more careful. Looks like I need to fight in order to escape."_

Gallantmon CM raised his sword and slashed Apocalymon but there was no effect.

"Huh? Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, Hazard. I am a lord of darkness! It is foolish to challenge me!"

Takato realized he is fighting a losing battle.

"Ryo, Kenta run! Save yourself!"

Kenta was more than happy to oblige but Ryo refused.

"Trying to be a hero? Don't be stupid! Escape with us!"

"I wish I could Ryo but I have to handle this psycho."

Apocalymon had enough with all the chitchat.

"SHUT UP! All of you DIE!"

GIGA CANNON!!!

Takato prepared himself but then he saw a huge dog beside him.

PULSE BREATH!!!

Gallantmon realized it was Dobermon with Alice on his back. Alice looked at him and smiled.

"Hello, my caring knight and now we are even."

"Hi, Alice." _She still hasn't forgotten about that incident. Well, Alice never changed._

**Digital World, Eastern Quadrant**

KageMagnamon battles against the dark digidestineds and was winning. Tai ordered his comrades to push KageMagnamon till he stumbles and begs for mercy but it seemed the plan backfired. KageMagnamon was too powerful and the combined strength of BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon was not enough. Tai saw Izzy and Joe thrown aside by KageMagnamon's missiles. Mimi was tending to Matt who had sustained serious injuries. Willis and Ken were tormented by KageMagnamon and Yolei was unconscious. Sora was bleeding like hell. Tai was thinking of surrendering when Beelzamon appeared.

'For a leader, you are a really bad moral-booster."

Tai fumed at this remark. Then he saw T.K., Kari and Alphamon. Seraphimon and Angewomon had joined to subdue KageMagnamon. KageMagnamon saw Kari and began to calm down.

**Davis's P.O.V**

**Whoa. Kari really did the trick. I can fully control KageMagnamon's power now. I approached Kari cautiously. Angewomon prevented me from doing that. I shook my head and told her I meant no harm. Angewomon was reluctant at first but she moved out of the way when persuaded by Kari. **

"**Kari, I'm sorry."**

"**For what?"**

**I started to feel tense and nervous. What is wrong with me? Is not that I'm proposing to her or something? Am I? Arggh! What's with these thoughts? Well, got to give the orb to her.**

"**Kari, I want you to have this."**

**(Grabbing the orb) "What is this?"**

"**This orb can transport you to the Southern Quadrant. Help the good Tamers fight against Apocalymon."**

"**Ok but what about the rest?"**

"**Kari, the rest will follow you even Beelzamon and Alphamon. Go! I need to purify Tai and the rest and they will help you as well."**

"**What about you?"**

"**I'm as good as dead, Kari. I'm willing to sacrifice myself for the DigiWorld."**

"**No! I won't accept that! Please come with me! And the rest!"**

**I was touched by Kari's request but I remained calm and composed.**

"**Sorry, Kari. Can't do that. Goodbye!"**

**End of P.O.V**

T.K. swiftly snatched the orb from Kari and used it. A portal was opened and he, Kari and the four digimons entered it. KageMagnamon used his power to open the portal a bit longer.

'Looks like it's time."

**KAGE EXPLOSION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Gathering the sun's energy and his will to succeed, the energy given out was pure light and thus, starts the purification process.

**Purification………………………………….**

**Complete**

Tai and the rest returned to their normal selves and so did KageMagnamon.

Magnamon turned to Tai.

"Tai, take care of Kari. Go to the portal to the Southern Quadrant all of you! The Tamers need your help."

The digidestineds just followed the instructions and their digimons following them. Tai, before going in, asked Magnamon a question.

"You sure about dying, Davis?"

"I don't know."

"When you die, talk to the Sovereigns."

"How?"

"You'll know. Goodbye, my protégé."

Magnamon watched Tai entered the portal and he looked up at the sky.

"Kari, good luck."

**DID DAVIS DIE IN THE END? WHO KNOWS?**

**End**

**The story continues in**

**Age of Apocalymon**


End file.
